


Oblivious

by hornsbeforehalos



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, Smut, Vicki is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: “What the fuck do I do, Vic?” Misha asked nervously, wiping a palm down his face as he sighed heavily, “She’s already freaking out about it, calling Creation, thinking you’re gonna flip shit.”“Calm the hell down, for one,” Vicki chuckled. Misha could basically hear her rolling her eyes, “I’ll call her, don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine.”“What if something happens, though?”“Between you two? Isn’t that the point?





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to the people mentioned or their families  
> Do not steal my work. I will find you.
> 
> Written for my 600 Tumblr Follower's contest winner, @wilde-abandon
> 
> My first and only attempt so far on Misha romance. Be kind.

“You can do this, Kirwin, I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“How are you going to stop me from falling twelve stories to my death with nothing but your shoulders and a thin piece of cord? Don’t think gravity works that way, boss-man.”

“Well, as your boss I’m requiring you to do your job and let the fuck go, right now.”

“I don’t remember this being in my job description, Misha.”

“No, but you definitely signed the no pussy clause so get your ass into gear. I’m right behind you.”

“Why do I have to be in front?”

“Because I weigh more, dear, gravity, remember?” 

“You better not let me go, Misha Collins, or I swear I’ll haunt you.”

Misha secured one arm tightly around her torso as she moved her hands to cling to the handle bars in front of her, a wide smile beaming across his face as he pressed into her back. His hands were already sweaty from the humidity of the island, and her insistence on the closeness between them just made it worse. 

He was Misha Fucking Collins, he didn’t get nervous around women. But something about the raven haired woman, with those bright eyes that shone like emeralds, and those fucking curves that would make a Texas back road look tame…It made him feel like he was 17 again. 

* * *

His wife had laughed when he told her about the woman who was making it increasingly hard to focus on his work when she was around, with her annoying little habits like bringing him coffee when he asked for it or just looked tired and always having everything where it needed to be for him. 

_“Sounds like the worst personal assistant in the world, sweetheart,” She’d teased him with that knowing smile on her face that made him roll his eyes, “Do I need to invite her for dinner?”  
_

_“NO!” He’d screeched, his eyes widening as he clutched his wife’s hand and reeled her into him, “Just…damnit, Vic, what do I do?”  
_

_“What you always do, babe,” She tutted, smirking at him with a shrug of her shoulders, “Get the girl. Or get over her.”_

* * *

The zip-line attendant finally released them, and suddenly his mind snapped back to him as a gust of black hair his face as they ripped down the cord, a shrill scream from her filling the air that made him smile. He tightened his grip around her middle, his strong arm bringing her back firmly against his chest as he squeezed her thighs with his own. 

“MISSHAAAAA!” She screeched, making a barking laugh explode from his chest, “I FUCKING HATE YOUUUUUU!”

“AND I FUCKING HATE YOUR HAIR!” Misha laughed back, shaking his head to get the strands from her ponytail out of his face, even though his attempt was in vain. He settled on pulling her even closer, if that was possible, and nuzzling his face into her shoulder and neck so that the rope of hair was stuck between the two of their bodies. Maybe it was from the adrenaline pumping through her veins, but Misha could almost swear he felt her heart skip and her breath hitch when his lips ‘accidentally’ ghosted her skin. 

* * *

“So how was  _your_  day, sweetheart?” Jensen chuckled as he looked them both over as they approached him in the lobby of the hotel, her hair a mess and her face sunburned while Misha looked visibly darker as well with a gummy smile on his face.

“Amazing,” Misha replied, throwing his arm around Kirwin’s shoulder and reeling her into his side, “She’s actually pretty good on a surf board.”

“Yeah, when I’m not distracted by someone screaming something about sharks,” She murmured back with a huff, crossing her arms and pouting at Jensen as Misha laughed and kissed her forehead, “He tortures me, Jay.”

“Figured you’d be used to it by now, princess,” Jensen giggled as he swiped his hand down his face to try and hold in his laughter, “What rooms did they book ya’ll?”

“Dunno yet,” Misha replied with a shrug as he removed his arm from Kirwin before explaining, “We’ve been at the other hotel since we got in. Creation didn’t want to pay for our vacation or whatever.”

“Figures,” Jensen agreed as they began to make their way to the receptionist, “Jared said he’ll be here later this afternoon. Missed his flight this morning.”

“Figures,” Kirwin and Misha repeated at the same time, looking at each other for a moment before busting out laughing. 

“You two are like the same person some times, I swear.” Jensen shook his head in amusement while rolling his eyes as they approached the desk to get their room keys.

* * *

This was gonna be awkward. As fuck.

“What the fuck do I do, Vic?” Misha asked nervously, wiping a palm down his face as he sighed heavily, “She’s already freaking out about it, calling Creation, thinking you’re gonna flip shit.”

“Calm the hell down, for one,” Vicki chuckled. Misha could basically hear her rolling her eyes, “I’ll call her, don’t worry about it. It’ll be fine.”

“What if something happens, though?”

“Between you two? Isn’t that the point?”

“No- that’s not what I mean,” Misha sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, “What if like.. I try something, okay, but it freaks her out and makes shit difficult between us?”

“Babe, you’re just as oblivious as she is, you know that?” Vicki snorted, earning her her own set of rolled eyes from her husband, “You don’t see what I see. Let me work my magic.”

She didn’t even give Misha a chance to reply before the line disconnected.

* * *

What the flying hell had his wife done? It was obvious something was going on in the poor girl’s head as she lead him through his day, barely making eye contact and freezing up every time he touched her. He’d started the habit of holding her hand whenever she had to drag him somewhere during a convention a long time ago, ‘as not to lose her, of course’ he’d always thought to himself, and she’d always smiled and squeezed his fingers when his hand held her, now, however, her palms where clammy and unwelcoming, although she did allow him to hold on to it, and it literally felt like she was  _dragging_ him, instead of just leading like she normally would. It was like she was trying to get away from him as fast as possible. 

‘God damnit, Vic,’ he grumbled in his head to himself as she silently pointed in the direction of where he was supposed to be before scampering off as quick as she could, ‘What the fuck did you do?’

* * *

_“Look, Vic, I’m so sorry about the room situation, I’m trying to get it sorted but-” She started, but was cut off by her boss’ probably very angry wife.  
_

_“Kirwin, calm down,” Vic giggled from her end of the line, unable to repress a snort at the poor girl’s nervousness, “No reason to freak out. I’m not upset.”  
_

_“W-What?” She stumbled, eyes widening as she leaned against the wall, watching from a distance as Misha signed autographs.  
_

_“You really thought I would me mad? Sweetheart, he’s shared a room with a woman before.”_

_“B-but there’s only one bed and-”  
_

_“He’s shared the bed with another woman before, too, hun.” Vicki cut her off again, a husky, dark tone to her voice that sent shivers up Kirwin’s spine, “We both have.”  
_

_“Um…”  
_

_“Don’t think he doesn’t tell me everything, sweetheart. We’ve been married for far too long and didn’t make it this far without discussing everything. Plus, I’m very intuitive.”  
_

_“W-what?” Kirwin stammered, her hands starting to shake with anxiety as she clutched her phone until her knuckles turned white, “Vic, I promise, noth-”  
_

_Another snort-filled giggle inturrupted Kirwin’s sentence, Vicki unable to keep her composure, “Woman, you’re just as oblivious as he is, aren’t you?”_

_“Uh….”_

_“Oh, good God,” Vicki snorted, attempted to gather herself and repress another laughing fit, “He wants you, girl.”  
_

_“Vicki, I would never-”  
_

_“Yes, you would,” Vic retorted, an annoyed tone to her voice, “Kirwin, I’m not blind, and like I said, Misha and I have been married a long time. You’re really going to tell me you haven’t noticed certain qualities about our marriage after working with him for as long as you have?”  
_

_Reality hit her like a ton of bricks, a gasp escaping her as she played back the last three years of her employment to the Collins Family. She’d always found it slightly disrespectful of Misha when he’d flirt with women right in front of his wife, never realizing that that was something she’d actually encouraged._

_“Vic…” She started, but didn’t know what to say to complete her sentence._

_“Honestly, I like you. You treat him good, put up with as much shit from him as I do, and haven’t fucked him over like other people he’s had in your position in the past. I see the way you two look at each other, the way you work in sync so easily that you don’t even realize it. Misha needs that in his life, and I can’t always be there to provide that. Our relationship has always relied on trust, and I know I can trust you with his heart. With my heart, because it is mine, and I know you’d never hurt him.”_

_Kirwin stood there, dumbfounded, her eyes never leaving Misha as she took in everything that was said to her. She felt her breath hitch when Misha suddenly looked over in her direction, their eyes meeting as he smiled at her, the ache in her gut intensifying to the point where she thought she might puke._

* * *

The awkwardness grew and grew and grew over the day that by the end of it, Misha just wanted to go to sleep. The cast had their usual dinner, the crew joking and laughing but still something, no,  _some one_  was missing from the table, and it weighed heavily in Misha’s heart. Vicki had refused to answer any of his calls or texts, and he knew that she had basically set in motion whatever she’d intended to and it was up to him to figure out the rest. He trudged down the hallway to his room after bidding everyone good night, nervousness creeping into him as he slid the key in the slot of the door. 

Naturally, she’d heard him come in, the two glasses of wine he’d split with Jensen contributing to Misha being slightly clumsy as he attempted to toe off his shoes. She met him in the small hallway that lead into the bedroom, her figure silhouetted by the dim lighting behind her. 

Misha gulped hard as his throat dried out at the sight of her standing there in nothing but a thin white camisole and lacey boy short panties, her inkish hair flowing freely down to her waist. A light groan left his throat as he felt his cock stir, and he bit his lip as his cerulean eyes ravished her greedily. 

He licked his lips and brought his gaze to her face, the nervousness shining bright in her emerald irises. He cleared his throat gently before rasping, “You okay?”

She flung her self at him with such a force it pushed him into the door, the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding bursting out of him in a huff as he collided with the hard barrier. Her lips crushed his in a fury as she climbed him like a tree, and he instinctively gripped onto her thighs to hoist her further up his body as he thrust his tongue past her teeth to tangle with her own. 

He pushed his back off the door and carried her towards the king size bed, their lips never parting as he laid her down and rutted between her legs as he pressed himself on top of her. 

He supported himself on his forearms as he pulled away from her hesitantly after their lips slowed, his blue eyes meeting her green ones with too many questions. 

“You spoke with Vicki?” Misha finally rasped, his voice low and deep but still soft.

“I did,” She answered, her eyes smiling as she kissed him gently before she looked down at his chest, her fingertips dancing along the skin peeking through the top of his disheveled dress shirt, “I didn’t expect…”

“I thought she scared you away,” He confessed, his own smile creeping up across his lips, “You’ve been distant today, sweetheart.”

Kirwin cringed slightly at the accusation, regretting the way she let her anxiety get the best of her. 

“I know,” She whispered, biting her lip before looking up at him again and meeting his stare, “I’m sorry.”

He gave her his forgiveness in the form of a kiss, slipping his tongue inside hr mouth again and receiving a moan in reply that made his already throbbing cock ache more as he ground against her, the thick denim separating them almost painful. 

Her hands wandered south, unbuttoning his shirt as she went so he could peel it from his shoulders, her hands instantly making contact with the exposed flesh. His arms surrounded her again as her hands retraced their steps until they reached new territory, her delicate fingers popping the button on his jeans easily. 

He wiggled his hips and toed them off while attacking her neck with his mouth while she giggled, until finally Misha got his pants off and he ground his boxer-covered erection into her soaked panties. The shameless keen that left her mouth was pornographic in nature, and earned her a feral groan from the man on top of her as it twisted something inside of him. 

He tipped himself over to their sides as he ravished her, his free hand moving from cupping her cheek to her breast to her hip as the other one hugged her close to him. Her own arms were wrapped around him, her nails clawing into his back as she bucked her hips into his. 

His fingers brushed across the dripping piece of lace between her legs and she let out another mewl, encouraging Misha, much to his delight, to continue by twisting her body into his hand while biting on his lower lip gently. 

“Misha,” She gasped as he swirled her clit through the flimsy fabric, the oversensitive nerves sending shock waves cascading through her body as she shook, “Fuck.”

“Please?” Misha begged with a huffing laugh, his rock hard prick pushing into her thigh as he writhed against her, supplying him with too little of the friction he craved.

She answered the question by firmly gripping his cock through his boxers, squeezing it until he let out his own gasp and practically ripped her panties off. 

She pushed his own underwear down off his hips as he rolled back on top of her, his mouth finding hers again and commanding domination before moving for her jaw and neck as his rough palms caressed her breasts. His hot breath ghosted over her skin and left goosebumps in its wake, the silkiness of his tongue peaking her nipples as he explored her, eager to learn what made her quake. She could feel the smooth head of his cock against her thigh, enticing a whine from her as she bucked up against it. 

Ignoring her, Misha continued his adventure around her anatomy, licking and biting and sucking his way down her stomach, until he reached his destination.

He groaned loudly at the sight of her glistening lips, sliding two fingers between them to expose her swollen clit. She panted with anticipation as she met his eyes, the sight of her almost enough to make him cum before he even touched her

But god, the feeling that shot through him when he  _did_  touch her? 

She was sweet as candy as her taste flood his mouth, and he lapped up as much of the goodness as he could while she bucked against him. His tongue found her entrance and he pushed inside, her walls convulsing against it as he rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb while she came instantaneously. 

“Jesus Christ, Misha,” She panted as he gave her over stimulated clit one more gently, soft lick before kissing her again on the mouth, growling as she moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. 

He rutted the head of his cock against her gushing heat, the warmth and wetness slipping over him as he anchored both her thighs to the mattress with his hands behind her knees.

“You want this, babe?” He asked roughly, rotating his hips to wear his head was positioned at her entrance but not entering her yet, “Can I fuck you, Kirwin?”

“Yes,” She hissed, and it was all he needed before he plunged into her as deep as he could, the feeling of her tight, wet pussy engulfing him, accompanied by the primal wail that left her body, was almost pushing him over before he could really begin. 

Her slick walls gripped him firmly as he gave her a moment to adjust, his cock throbbing dangerously inside of her as he tried to think of anything to calm him the fuck down. She gave him very little recovery time, though, hr nails finding his thighs and dragging themselves downward, pleasureful pain pulling a dark growl from him as he popped his hips into her suddenly. 

“Misha,” She wined, her back arching deliciously as she ground her hips into his, “Please.”

The sight of her writhing and begging him took over all parts of his brain, and he released a barrage of thundering thrusts into her soaking core, his thighs shaking with the exertion as her muscles swallowed him greedily. 

She moaned and wailed and keened for him as he pumped into her excessively, letting go of her thighs so she could wrap them around his waist as he kissed her feverously again, pulling a possessive grunt from his chest before sitting up on his knees and pulling her ass into his lap. 

He never let up his pace as he watched her full breast bounce with every heave of himself into her, his fingertips finding the puckered nipples and tweaking them until she whimpered. He mentally recorded the sight of his aching, throbbing cock was devoured by her tight, quivering pussy, her whole body tensing with convulsions the moment he thumbed her clit again.

“Fuck!” She screamed as she came, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and making Misha unable to stop the inevitable anymore. 

“Shit, Kirwin, I’m gonna cum,” He announced, a nervous shake to his voice, “Where?”

“Anywhere, Mish,” She panted back, breathless as he still impaled her roughly.

He shouted her name out with a grunt as he dug his hips firmly against hers, his cock twitching as he spilled his cum inside her until his balls were dry. He collapsed beside her after pulling out, his eyes focusing on her relaxed face, even as her chest still heaved. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, you know that?” Misha finally asked, snorting as she popped one eye open to look at him.

“I’ve liked you for a long time too, Misha.” She confessed with a sigh, opening both eyes as she turned to face him. 

“Vicki said we’re both oblivious,” Misha chuckled, making her smile.

“Vicki’s usually right, isn’t she?” Kirwin asked, snuggling up into him and kissing him chastely.

“Yeah,” he sighed, stroking her back with a grin, “She usually is.”


End file.
